


Second Chances

by Bluelinklover, katheyroyals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katheyroyals/pseuds/katheyroyals
Summary: Hanzo never expected that he would ever been given a second chance after what he did to his own brother. He had a lot to prove as an Omega.Joining Overwatch was a chance to redeem himself, but maybe it was more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's first day at Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually our very first roleplay we ever did together, it's how we got started. This is probably one of the longest roleplays I have ever done in my life and I have to say I really enjoyed playing out this entire story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. -K

Overwatch had been disbanded for years. Luckily due to actions from Talon, Overwatch was recalled, old members and even new have joined. Today was the day Genji would show Hanzo around, having reunited with him. The fact Hanzo got away unmarked all these years was amazing. At least now he was safer within Overwatch.

Genji waited for the drop ship to arrive that was bringing Hanzo. He was in his usual casual clothes, his cyborg legs and arm on display. He wasn't worried about it, Hanzo had to accept that this was who he was now. And thanks to Zenyatta's teachings, he was at peace. Genji scrolled through his phone while he waited.

The ride itself was boring, quiet. But Hanzo wouldn't have noticed. Not with the way his mind was racing, he was both excited and scared to see his little brother again. He rubs his arm with the Shimada brand, a nervous tick he never seemed to outgrow.

He heard a ding like alarm sound, the drop ship approaching it's destination, he thought. With a heavy sigh, he stood. Sweeping some stray chin length hair from his face, he thought about cutting it once or twice, as it never seemed to want to stay in it's place. A neat bun tied with his golden ribbon.

With a shake of his head, he disbanded any stray thoughts, reaching under his seat for his things. A worn black duffel bag and the black and blue case that carried his bow. He carefully walked towards the ships door, not sure what would be waiting for him when he landed.

Genji perked up when he spotted the ship and pocketed his phone. He waited for the ship to land and the doors to slide open, revealing Hanzo. He approached his brother once he stepped off the ship.

"Anija! Welcome to Overwatch." Genji bowed to his brother and smiled at him. "I trust the ride was okay?"

Hanzo watched as his brother approached, a part of him wanting Genji to stay away, but another part wanting him within touching distance. He bowed after Genji, his eyes darting to take in his features.

"It was alright."

He readjusted his duffel so that it wouldn't slide, keeping his head low enough to study his little brother without getting caught, but high enough so that he wouldn't think something was wrong.

"I should have packed a snack however, flying always makes me peckish.." Hanzo said in an attempt at humor.

Genji chuckled. "I figured. I brought you a little something." He pulled out a small package, it was a chocolate cupcake. "I don't know if you still liked small sweets like this, but its something at least."

The way Hanzo's face lit up when he saw that cupcake was truly something to behold, Indeed he still liked sweets, he _loved_ them. At one point, it was almost an obsession. But his sugar addiction was nothing compared to Genji's laugh. It seemed like forever since he'd last heard it. It roused a smile from him, even if only a small one.

"Thank you, I still love sweets." He happily takes the offered snack, not wasting a single second ripping it open and practically inhaling it.

Genji watched Hanzo eat his treat. "Well, I guess this is going well. Let me show you around." Genji waved for Hanzo to follow.

Genji showed Hanzo around the base. Dorm rooms, the mess hall, Winston's room, the infirmary, finally stopping at the training room. Someone was currently training in the room. A man who stunk like an Alpha, wearing a costume that mirrored a cowboy. His left arm up just past his elbow was metal, a prosthetic with a skull in the details. The cowboy rolled away from a training bot and threw a flash bang at it. He fanned the hammer of his revolver and the bot collapsed. The man exhaled and stood from where he was kneeling, holstering his gun and pulling out a cigar and lighter.

Hanzo happily followed his brother, listening intently as he spoke. However he stopped in his tracks when they came to the training room. A scent he knew all too well. The stench of an Alpha indeed. His eyes narrowed and his head dipped and tilted ever so slightly as he watched.

The man look absolutely ridiculous. Or so Hanzo thought. He tentatively leaned forward and gave a sniff towards the room, his face scrunched into one of disgust, he rubbed his nose in an attempt to will the stench of sweat away.

But smells aside, he can't seem to pull his eyes away. He wouldn't deny that the strangely dressed Alpha... Intrigued him. The way he handles his weapon makes him itch for a fight. But he remains silent.

"At it again, McCree?" Genji teased. The cowboy looked over, smiling. He stuck the cigar in his mouth and lit it. He took a puff before responding.

"Yeah. My rolls have been off lately. Trying to get back into it." His voice was deep, a southern accent to his words. McCree, as Genji called him, approached. "This your brother?"

"Yes. Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree. We worked together before Overwatch disbanded."

"Nice to meet ya." McCree tipped his hat to Hanzo.

Hanzo straightens out as the cowboy, Jesse, nears. Stiffly bowing.

"Greetings." He said, probably a little too proper. He straightens back out once more, coughing a little awkwardly. He's never really been good with social interactions, but he had promised his little brother that he would try his best.

"We'll probably see each other a lot. Welcome to Overwatch." Jesse said and turned back to the room to continue practice.

Genji led Hanzo to an empty dorm, handing Hanzo the key. "This is your room. I'm just down the hall from you if you need anything. There's a small garden that Master Zenyatta and I like to meditate in if you can't find me anywhere else." Genji paused, looking away for a moment before looking to Hanzo. "I'm glad you are here, Anija. Its good to see you and hopefully start over." Genji held a hand out to shake.

Hanzo dipped his head in a nod, letting his eyes only linger a second longer once the alphas back was turned. He silently followed Genji to the dorms, bowing once more as his key was handed over.

"Thank you, I shall seek you out later then." He had already started turning once he heard his brother talking again. He thought for a moment, indeed it would be nice. And he would definitely try his best. But he knew it would be hard nonetheless. "I.. I hope that we can. It is good to see you as well. Otōto." The Archer smiles, just barely visible on his sharp features as he grasps the offered hand and gives a firm shake.

"I'll let you get settled then. Dinner is at eight." Genji started down the hall back to the training room.

Hanzo nodded once more, watching Genji as he left. He fiddled with the key a couple more seconds before unlocking the door and entering. He took a deep breath as he looked around, plain. Just like all those nights spent in cheap hotel rooms.

He tosses his duffel onto the bed, sets his bow case on the table sort of huddled in the corner. With a soft sigh, Hanzo opens his duffel, diffing to find a pair of shorts and a tank top. Jet lag suddenly hitting him full force, he really needs a nap.

Once he had located them, he strips out of his clothing. Some casual clothes with a heavy jacket, as he was somewhere up north where it was cold before coming here. As he grabs for his shorts, his tattooed arm starts to tingle. _'they want to explore..'_ Hanzo thinks to himself.

He debates what the harm could be, and with a sigh, releases his noodlely dragons to roam about the decent sized room while he finishes dressing. "Don't cause trouble.." he mumbles, closing his duffel and tossing it aside so that he can crawl into the bed. Which, to his surprise, wasn't half bad.

Genji leaned in the doorway of the training room, watching Jesse as he rolled away from a bot, only to get shot.

"Dammit!" Jesse cursed, holding his shoulder from a bullet wound. Genji approached him after the bot was shut down.

"Are you alright?" Genji asked. Jesse stood and hissed in pain.

"Yeah, got my timing off. So your brother, what convinced him to join Overwatch? He almost killed you and now he's here?" Jesse looked at his wound before covering it again. Genji coaxed the cowboy to start out and to the infirmary.

"I want my brother back, and I guess he wants to fix our relationship as well. I forgave him, but he must forgive himself for us to truly repair our relationship." Jesse hummed. They entered the infirmary and with an eye roll from Angela, Jesse was fixed up and on his way outside for a walk on the grounds.

Genji went off to meditate after Jesse left for his walk. The cowboy let his mind wander as he walked and smoked. He wondered about Hanzo. He couldn't pinpoint a scent on him. If Genji hadn't already told him, Jesse wouldn't have known Hanzo was an Omega. It wasn't uncommon for an Omega on the run to use scent blockers to keep himself from being pounced on by an unwanted Alpha. Jesse couldn't blame him honestly. The world was a harsh place nowadays, even he wanted nothing to do with random sweet smelling Omegas. Suppressants kept him in line thank god, else he would've already knotted every Omega in heat that he had crossed in his travels.

Jesse made his way to the mess hall when dinner came around, tonight Zarya was cooking a big meal. His time in Overwatch since it recalled was heaven now. Between the strong Russian woman and Reinhardt, the agents always ate well and nothing went to waste. Jesse scooped up what he wanted and sat at a table with Genji, Zenyatta, and Bastion. The two bots didn't eat, but they enjoyed participating in the team gathering. Bastion's bird picked at Jesse's plate. The cowboy never minded, seeing the little yellow bird eat made Bastion happy which in turn made Bastion's companions happy.

Hanzo wasn't sure how long he'd slept, the last thing he'd remembered was his head hitting the pillow. And the next thing he knew he had one dragon tangled in his hair, and the other chittering at him to wake up.

With a groan and a sigh, he rolled over, careful not to squish the dragon in his inky black hair. Udon most likely, he chuckled as he sat up, glancing down to see Raman glaring at him. "What?" He asks, only to be met with a huff. **Didn't you promise little sparrow that would see him later?** She said in a voice that echoed.

Hanzo rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't say that he promised, but he did say he'd seek him out later.. "I suppose I should find him." Raman snorted, scaling his leg to perch on his shoulder. She batted at her tangled brother, who huffed and dooked a couple times before managing to get free.

The archer turned to glance at the clock, it was past 8, and he clicked his tongue. He'd slept the rest of the day.. he secretly hoped the base had a gym do he could burn off enough energy to sleep at least s few hours tonight, that way he didn't completely screw up his sleep schedule.

He stood and stretched, groaning softly when his joints popped. He muttered something about getting too old in Japanese as he shuffled to the attached bathroom to at least make himself look presentable. Once he deemed himself decent, and made sure his hair was tied up, he made his way to the dinning hall, hoping he hadn't missed meal time.

The mess hall was still a buzz of chatter when Hanzo entered and it smelled of Italian food. Pasta, sauces, and a choice between sausage or chicken. Genji spotted Hanzo and waved.

"Anija! Over here!"

Hanzo instinctively ducked his head when he was called out, making his way over to his brother.

He sat in the empty chair next to Genji, dragons on his shoulders completely forgotten in favor of the delicious smelling food in front of him.

"_Good evening,_" Hanzo says in greeting in his native tongue.

"Hanzo, this is Master Zenyatta and Bastion." Genji introduced. Zenyatta circled his hand to wave.

"Greetings." Zenyatta graced and Bastion beeped, waving his own hand. His bird chirped and landed on Bastion's shoulder. Bastion beeped trying to copy the bird's chirps, absorbed in his feathered friend's actions.

"It is good to meet the one who guided my brother when I failed to." The Omega says with a genuine, warm smile. Giving the best bow he could while still being seated. He gave a small bow to Bastion as well, out of the corner of his eye he saw Raman ready to pounce, most likely for the food spanning the table.

He managed to grab her, unfortunately for her it was by the tail, just as she was mid jump. "Bad girl, I thought we talked about this." He scolded her, much like a mother would with their child.

"Aww, they're pretty cute." Jesse crooned. He stabbed a piece of pasta with his fork and held it to the dragon. "Here ya go." He offered. Genji laughed.

"I'm actually surprised Soba hasn't begged to appear yet. She's been rather quiet." Genji said looking to his cyborg arm. He might've lost the tattoo, but he didn't lose the connection with his dragon. **I am unsure of how Udon and Raman will react to seeing me again after so long.** Soba rumbled quietly to Genji. The younger Shimada rested his hand on his cyborg arm and sighed.

Raman scurried to the cowboy, greedily eating the pasta before perching on him. **This is mine now. I claim this as masters new mate.** She proclaims proudly, the sudden statement caused the poor archer to choke on a piece of chicken he'd just shoveled into his mouth.

**You can't just claim him** Udon pipes up from his perch in between Genji and Hanzo's plate. **First there is the scenting, then there is the mark.** He rumbles. Both dragons ignoring their master's noises of desperation for them to _stop talking._

"Are you alright, Anija?" Genji asked, a hand on Hanzo's back.

Jesse reached up to tickle the dragon under her chin. "You sure are a cutie." He said and held a piece of sausage out to the other dragon. "Ya wanna be friends? Soba isn't this open to strangers."

Hanzo wheezes, clumsily grasping the gourd of sake he somehow snuck to the table, opening it and taking a good long drink from it. He then picks up a piece of sausage and flings it at Raman, who easily catches it.

"We do not speak of such things." His voice is a tad raspy from his near death by chicken. But all he gets in return is the sticking out of a light blue tongue. Udon, surprisingly, seeing as he was always the friendly one when they were young, hisses deeply at the offending hand that dared go anywhere near his master. Even if it had food that was being offered.

Jesse shrugs at the other dragon hissing at him. "Alright, I can take a hint big guy." Jesse said to the hissy dragon and resumed his dinner, offering pieces occasionally to the dragon on his shoulders.

"Soba is just shy." Genji reminded them. As though to prove her master wrong, Soba rumbled to be released. She manifested from Genji's cyborg arm and crawled to his back. She peeked over Genji's shoulder with caution, sniffing the air.

"Howdy, Soba. You remember me?" Jesse asked, tilting his head at the green dragon. Soba snorted a bit, watching Raman and Udon closely.

Hanzo sat silent, simply watching the exchange as he ate. It was a little startling how he could go from one emotion to the next on a time. But he seemed content to watch the interaction. Udon leaned over to Genji just enough to sniff at Soba, giving a soft 'dook' at her.

Perhaps it was his own way of saying that she had no reason to fear. Raman on the other hand, snorted. It was never really a good thing when they were near each other. Both dragons being alpha females and all. But perhaps they could learn to coexist peacefully.

Udon's tail flicked as he turned his attention back to his master, nosing his cheek as Hanzo was pushing the past on his plate around, barely any of it eaten. Though he can't say he's surprised. **Eat more master.** He commands simply, earning a huff from the archer.

Soba sniffed at Udon a bit before curling to sit across Genji's shoulders, watching any movement carefully. Genji pet her head and resumed his meal. "Normally after dinner Master Zenyatta and I meditate in the garden, would you like to join us, Hanzo?" Genji offered.

Hanzo looks up from his plate when he hears his brother speak, he thinks for a moment. Did he want to join them? It seemed like a daily ritual and he didn't want to intrude.. but he knows he can't procrastinate forever.

"If it is alright, then I'd like that." He reaches a hand up to scritch Udon's chin, but he insists on nosing him more instead.

"It is quite alright, Hanzo. I would enjoy seeing family getting along again," Zenyatta said. Genji smiled at Hanzo.

Dinner went by as it most likely would any other day. Everyone went their separate ways, Genji and Zenyatta waiting for Hanzo before they went to the garden that was spoken about. A few trees scattered the yard, flowers and a small pond could be seen. In the setting sun a few bugs still flew about. Zenyatta and Genji moved to patches of grass in separate parts of the garden. Zenyatta began his meditation immediately. Genji knelt in his spot and looked to Hanzo.

"There is room beside me if you would like to meditate next to me, brother. If not, there are other spots if you prefer." Genji said and bowed his head to begin his meditation.

Hanzo nodded, looking around before deciding to sit next to Genji. He can't even remember how long it's been since he's actually taken the time to sit and meditate... He crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap.

He takes a deep breath, at the very edge of his senses he can hear and feel his dragons playing in the garden, probably chasing grasshoppers if the excited dooking is anything to go by.

Aside from the dragons and the calm pinging of Zenyatta's orbs, it was almost silent in the garden. Genji was happy to have Hanzo beside him. It was still new, having his brother in his life again, but it felt so good to have him close by again.

By the time the sky had grown dark, Soba nudged Hanzo's hand, looking for attention. Genji had stopped meditating the moment Soba had moved from her usual perch in a tree to watch her. Seeing Soba go to Hanzo made him smile.

Hanzo slowly opened his eyes when he felt the unmistakable nose of a dragon nudging him. He thought that perhaps it was Raman looking for her usual night time belly rub, but to his surprise, it was Soba.

He couldn't help the sudden tension in his muscles. After all, they hadn't parted on the best of terms. But he allowed himself a small smile as he moved the nudged hand to pet her mane, gently as if he was handling a newborn pup.

He only hoped a certain alpha female wouldn't suddenly get jealous. Luckily, she was too busy sleeping to notice much if anything.

"We might've separated on bad terms, but Soba has come to terms with my choices. She has forgiven you as well and has actually missed you a bit." Genji said and smirked when Soba climbed into Hanzo's lap and dooked at him softly, looking up at the archer with soft eyes.

Hanzo stared down at Soba as Genji spoke. But it the look she gave him that finally cracked his hard shell exterior. Those eyes that she used to give him when she wanted something, the eyes that his baby brother, at one point at least, somehow learned from her.

His eyes started to gleam in the moonlight. And the dam broke. He scooped her up, held her tightly to his chest and _sobbed_. No longer able to keep himself together. Not with those eyes at least. All the years of pain and torment he caused himself. All spilled away. Even if only for a few minutes.

Soba squeaked with surprise before purring and snuggling into Hanzo's hold. Genji gripped Hanzo's shoulder while his brother wept, he wanted to hug him, but he wouldn't push it unless Hanzo wanted it. He noticed Zenyatta watching them, having been distracted from his meditation. The omnic remained silent, watching the brothers.

Slowly, but surely, the sobs died down until only a few whimpers escaped. Which in turn turned into sniffles. Hanzo's senses returning to him as he calms. He can't help but shy away from his brother's touch, not believing that he deserved such kindness.

He pets the purring dragon, nuzzling her mane. He looks up at Genji, his eyes now red and puffy from his outburst. "_I-I'm sorry_.." Hanzo mutters, lowering his hands to set Soba back in his lap, his head hanging low as he just sort of sags.

"_It is alright, Anija_." Genji assured him. Soba dooked at him, nuzzling Hanzo's hand to show he was forgiven. "Everything is in the past now. As Master Zenyatta says, it is useless to dwell on the past. The future is what we should look ahead to and know that we can change it if we must. The past is old, the future uncertain, we only know what will happen at this exact moment in time and treasure it." Genji glanced at his Master with a smile on his face and looked back at Hanzo. "I have forgiven you, brother. You must forgive yourself if we are to truly repair what we used to have."

Hanzo nodded, petting Soba when she nuzzled him. He cleared his throat, nibbling his lip as he thought. He leaned slightly towards Genji as if he was going to nuzzle again him, but quickly corrected himself.

"You are right. And I promise, here and now, that I will try my best. I.. I have a lot to work on. Not just in forgiving myself. But also in learning how to interact with others. I want to know your friends, the ones who were there for you. The ones who gave me my baby brother back." He says with a warm smile.

Hanzo looks up to find his own dragons dooking at him. "It would seem that it is past my bedtime." He chuckled, as he followed his dragons movements, Raman starts tugging at his pants. **Way past bedtime indeed.** Udon chimes.

**I've missed him** Soba rumbled to Genji who smiled at her and reached a hand to the green dragon. Soba returned to her master and perched on his shoulder. "Training room at seven tomorrow and you can get to know everyone that was there for me. Good night!" Genji stood and started for his own room. He collapsed in bed and sighed happily, Soba moved to sit on his chest. **What do you plan to do next?** "Jesse and Angela are the only ones here that helped me through everything during Blackwatch. It's time he gets to know both of them." With a yawn, Genji settled in and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short first chapter. We're still working on Siren's Heart, but Second Chances is actually complete, I just have to get everything copied over to here so bear with me folks. -K


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Genji was up nice and early for training. He dressed in his armor and started warming up, waiting for Hanzo and Jesse to arrive. Zenyatta was already there, speaking idly with Bastion. Genji had asked about Bastion's conversation topics before, seeing that Zenyatta understood the robot. Zenyatta described Bastion as a young child. Most topic were about things he had seen outside or something charming that his bird did, who Bastion had named Ganymede after a story Torbjorn had told one time. It was a name that stuck with him and he named his friend that. Jesse arrived not long after Genji did and the cowboy joined Genji in his corner.

"Your brother joining us today?" Jesse asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope so, he wants to work to fix everything, wants to meet the people who kept me together after everything that happened. You were one of the few who kept me sane during Blackwatch." Genji said and Jesse chuckled, sticking a cigar between his teeth and looking around a bit.

"Let's hope it works out, else I'll be punching his lights out." Jesse threatened and Genji punched his arm playfully.

"Jesse!"

Hanzo hadn't really slept much, partly because of his hours long nap the day before. But mostly because of his excitement. So once his alarm went off it was easy to slide from his bed and start the day.

But being the tormented soul he is, nothing comes easy for the poor Omega. Once he'd showered and dressed in training clothes, having decided against his scent blockers since he would sweat it off anyway, couldn't for the life of him find his ribbon. Luckily he kept ponytail holders in his duf-.. he stood in mild shock as he eyed his duffel. It would seem a naughty little dragon chewed it and got a hold of his hair ties.

"I really need to make you two a nest..." He says with a long suffering sigh. Now what was he to do? He can fight with his ass length hair, but it always stuck to him by the end. Oh well. Guess he'd just have to tough it out. He scowls at his duffel once last time before making his way to the training room, bow case slung on his shoulder.

He reached a hand up as he walked, brushing the stray mess of inky black hair from his face as best as he could. His hair, bangs more specifically, were practically untamable. The left side of his face always had strands fall over it. But he could never bring himself to cut it. He smells the gathered group long before he hears them, and takes one last deep breath before he enters.

Genji and Jesse were laughing when Hanzo walked in. Jesse spotted Hanzo and his jaw dropped, his cigar falling as well. Genji caught the tobacco stick and frowned at him. "What?" Genji turned and his own jaw fell open. He knew Hanzo kept his hair long when they were younger, but now? Soba appeared and stared at Hanzo. **Did he always have his hair that long?** the dragon questioned, tilting her head in confusion. Genji shook his head, still shocked.

Jesse, however, was in awe of how beautiful Hanzo looked. His hair down, the tight tank top and sweat pants. Even at a distance, he could smell the Omega. Cherry blossoms and honey. But there was a hint of something else, it was subtle but he could smell it. Butterscotch, his favorite. Jesse closed his mouth and pulled the cigar from Genji's fingers, returning it to his mouth and lighting it. He didn't care that he was about to train, he needed to get his body to relax before his body betrayed him.

Hanzo looked around, not noticing that he was being stared at. The training room sure was bigger then it looked from the outside. A flash of green caught his attention and he turned, seeing Soba. A small smile graced his lips as he made his way over, hair swaying behind him. _"Good morning, little brother."_ He said with a bow, not at all proper like the first one.

He set his bow case aside, straightening back up. He huffed, blowing the stray hair from his vision as he began stretching. For an Omega, he certainly had muscle. The Shimada brand moved with him, almost making it look like the dragons were dancing as he stretched. All the while he seemed oblivious to McCree's predicament.

"_Your hair is so long. I never would've figured you let it grow. What happened to your ribbon? Or your hair ties?_" Genji asked.

Hanzo chuckles. _"I've tried to cut it, but I never could bring myself too. As for my ribbon..."_ He glares at his bow case, which currently has a curious Raman sniffing at it. He shakes his head. _"I could not find it, and a certain someone decided that my hair ties made good chew toys."_

Jesse watched them as they spoke. Being closer to the cowboy now, Hanzo could smell hay and leather from the Alpha as well as the cigar he was currently smoking. Jesse was trying to be nonchalant about his issue with how gorgeous Hanzo looked. Why did he have to be such a pretty boy?

The Omega turned, catching the scent of the alpha next to his brother, McCree. He caught himself staring for a few moments, drinking in the scent. He didn't know if it was his or Genji's scent, but one of them put him at ease. But one was undeniable. The smell of fresh cut hay, old leather and ash from the cigar. As well as something sweet.. the smell of fresh baked pastries from his favorite bakery back in Japan. It made him release a content sigh.

Genji looked between Hanzo and McCree before his eyes went wide behind his face plate. "_Oh my god was that a happy sigh I heard?_" Genji teased and poked Hanzo's side. "_You like his scent!_"

**I supposed Raman's claim on the cowboy is going to be fulfilled at some point** Soba mused and Genji chuckled.

"_Oh you are in for a ride, Hanzo. I've never seen Jesse with an Omega, I don't think in the years I've known him he's ever even had a rut._" Genji informed his brother.

Hanzo sputtered at Genji's words, and he took to throwing punches at him like they used to do when they were little and had a scuffle. _"I DO NOT, YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!"_ The Omega says a little too loud, no real bite behind his words or actions. His attention snapping to Soba at her words.

_"No one asked you!"_ And there's the old Hanzo, revved up and ready to go. Choosing to ignore the last bit of information his brother so happily indulged.

Soba looked to the dragon in question. **Raman, I forget, who was the human you claimed last night?** Soba asked. Genji watched Raman as well after dodging and blocking Hanzo's punches.

**Ohh you mean the American?** She replied in a rumbling tone. Hanzo tackled Genji, and began to practically wrestle him.

_"I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU IN THE WASHER AND PUT IT ON THE SPIN CYCLE!"_ He said snappily to Raman, the light blush on his cheeks now starting to spread to his neck. A sudden weight appeared and perched itself on one of Jesse's shoulders.

Jesse chuckled at Hanzo's rage, not entirely surprised. This was what siblings did, his smile faded a bit and his hand landed on the top of his thigh, his attention to that spot instead of the Shimadas.

Udon must have noticed the sudden sadness emanating from the gunslinger. He poked his cheek with his nose, as if to tell him that it'd be alright, eventually.

Jesse looked to Udon and gave the dragon a small smile. "Thanks, partner." He didn't push it in case the dragon decided to bite him, even if he wanted to pet the blue noddle.

Udon gave an appreciative hum, glad that at least someone had the respect not to pet him like a common house pet. Even if he secretly loved it.

Genji held his own against Hanzo, not only because he was an Alpha, but the new limbs made him stronger than before. He eventually had Hanzo pinned on his stomach and arms restrained behind his back. "_Are you done?_" Genji asked. Soba had abandoned Genji's shoulders as soon as he was tackled and actually sat beside Raman.

Hanzo huffs, but gives up the fight. Instead settling for a pout. 

**Should get to know the American in your own spare time if you want him as Hanzo's mate.** Soba rumbled quietly to Raman. Soba was actually amused by Hanzo's rage. There was nothing wrong with liking him, at least the green dragon didn't think so. Genji was only teasing Hanzo about it because its what he always did even when they were young.

Raman would be smiling evilly if she could. Knowing exactly how she was going to get her master with this cowboy. **I think I shall do that~** she practically purrs as she replies, just as quiet so that Hanzo couldn't hear and spoil the fun.

**If you need some help, Genji and I know him quite well from the few years we were around him.** Soba leaned over a bit. **He likes the amber alcohol called whiskey.** she rumbled a laugh and slinked over to where Hanzo was pinned and sniffed him. **Are you done?** Soba asked Hanzo. She didn't need her master getting hurt even more than he already was.

Jesse puffed his cigar and turned his head away from Udon to exhale the smoke from his lungs before looking at the commotion again, noticing Hanzo pouting.

Hanzo glares, a spiteful glare. Though it holds no meanness behind it. He yanks to get his arms free. Raman scurries over to the cowboy, scaling his leg to perch on his empty shoulder. She swats playfully at her brother. Who simply sticks his tongue out at her.

If he could just get his legs underneath himself, he could flip them and land onto his brother with a satisfying thump. But to no avail, his little brother certainly was a lot stronger then he was. If he wasn't so busy being pouty he probably would have shed a tear at how grown up Genji was now.

Jesse laughed at the two dragons on his shoulders playing, a rather loud and real laugh. "Oh man these two are great, least somebody's dragons like me. C'mon, Soba, don't you wanna make friends?" he asked the dragon who turned her attention to the cowboy. Soba stared for a moment as if she was contemplated his offer before moving over slowly and crawling up him and curling around his hat, laying there happily with her tongue sticking out. "I'm covered in dragons and its awesome," Jesse laughed again.

Genji looked up at Jesse and chuckled. "Never thought Soba would ever warm up to you, McCree." It was enough of a distraction for Hanzo to take advantage of.

Hanzo's pout suddenly turned into a dangerous smirk, he got his legs beneath him, and with all his might. Flipped. Sending both Genji and himself backwards. The Omega laughed in triumph. A genuine laugh, even though it was a tad snorty.

He swiveled around, sitting on Genji's stomach. "I win." He declares with a big smile, showing off a set of white fangs. Hanzo leaned most of his weight on to his legs so that he wasn't crushing his poor baby brother, but he wasn't about to give him the chance to get free either. "You've forgotten rule number one Genji: Never take your attention off your opponent." He brings a hand up to swipe away at his hair so that it wouldn't smother the Alpha.

"And in the end you always win." Genji mumbled and sighed in defeat, laying there without fighting. Soba whined a little with worry. This wasn't like her master, giving up so easily. She slid from McCree's hat and to Genji, sniffing his face. Genji chuckled. "I'm alright, Soba. Do not worry." Genji shoved Hanzo off and sat up.

Hanzo's giddiness lasted until he saw Soba's worry, then the guilt hit him like a bullet to the gut. He made no attempt to move after he was shoved off, watching the two for a moment before he stood. Teeth grit as he regretted starting this little fight, even if there was no real harm done. He didn't want Soba to have to worry for her master's safety every time they fought.

"I think I will simply watch." The Omega says, going and sitting next to his bow case on the sidelines.

Genji watched Hanzo walk away before looking at Soba. "_Did you have to guilt trip him?_"

**Maybe?** Soba whined and Genji sighed in annoyance. He looked up at McCree.

"Do me a favor and show off today." Genji requested.

"Uh...okay?" McCree questioned before shrugging.

Training started and it was the usual for Genji and McCree. Since Genji was without his brother, he had resorted to competition with the cowboy. Speed, skill, aim, they competed in that everyday. Even if Genji would beat McCree in some things, others not so much. Genji might've been stronger now, but the two were almost evenly matched in a competition of strength.

Halfway through training, McCree shed everything above his waist and left himself shirtless and hatless. It was easy to see what remained of the scars on his arm where flesh and metal met and the scars across his ribs and torso on the left side. They were reminders of the blast that killed fellow agents, but McCree didn't seem to even linger on the marks once they were shown. His scent was stronger now, Hanzo could easily smell it anywhere the cowboy was.

Hanzo had watched halfheartedly at first, not really able to keep his attention on what was going on.

But he did watch Genji and McCree train together, and it made him smile, which he hid behind his knees, as they were pulled up to be almost nose level with him, his hands resting on them.

The more it continued, the more the cowboy's scent seemed to get to him, the red tint returning full force once the Alpha started shedding clothes. The Omega squinted at him, studying every inch of exposed skin available to his viewing pleasures.

He would be lying, oh so badly lying, if he said he hadn't suppressed a purr that would have been audible if released. The scent made him a little crazy, in more ways than one. He was actually starting to get concerned. But there he sat, patient and watching.

McCree played oblivious, but he knew Hanzo was watching him. He even noticed Hanzo squirm a little at some actions the cowboy did. Eventually McCree was a panting, sweating mess and he called for a break. Genji removed his face plate and retrieved water bottles for both of them. He tossed one to McCree who caught it and cracked the top open right away, drinking deeply from it. He let some water dribble from the corners of his mouth and slide down his neck and his chest. Genji wanted him to show off, he'd show off. He figured even going shirtless was enough with showing off especially with his scars. McCree was comfortable in his body, he didn't care what anyone thought about him. McCree was who he was and there was no changing it, he accepted it years ago.

"Good day today, right?" Genji asked and McCree exhaled as he lowered the bottle from his lips.

"Yeah, always get me working up a sweat." McCree replied and smirked.

Hanzo shifted awkwardly when they took a break, but remained silent for the time being. Opting to study the alpha cowboy's face. Thoroughly ignoring Raman's pokes and prods about how much she thought he and Jesse could be great mates.

But, to his annoyance. It was getting to musky in here. So he stood and gathered his bow case, quickly heading for the door. He desperately needed some fresh air.

Hanzo walked, not really paying any attention to where he was going. Which wasn't a very good idea in hindsight as he currently had no clue what part of the base he was in.

It looked like an old rec room, he flicked the light switch, and it took a couple seconds for the light it self to come on. He visibly cringed at how filthy it was, putting his right hand on his chin, and tucking his left arm under it, he thought. _'I wonder if anyone would mind if I cleaned this..'_

Being an Omega, cleaning was something that came natural. But that had been reinforced ten fold by the clan. Now however, he cleaned when he was distressed. Or in need of a distraction. So he grabbed a clean rag, a box of old cleaning supplies, and an old broom and set to work.

McCree watched Hanzo walk out and looked at Genji. "Are you trying to hook me up with your brother?" he asked. Genji sighed.

"You caught me. Look, Hanzo was so miserable growing up. Our father had this whole huge plan set out for him not being able to rule the clan, using whatever Alpha he married to lead until Hanzo provided an heir. Then Father got sick, the elders pushed him to 'kill' me and I lost touch with him for all those years. We got into that fight because I was teasing him about his reactions to your scent. He's reacting to an Alpha in a way I've never seen and I want him to pursue that." Genji confessed.

"Genji, you know how I feel about random Omegas, why do you think I'm on suppressants in the first place?" McCree questioned, he moved to sit on a bench off to the side. "Look, if I'm gonna even have a shot with your sourpuss of a brother, he has to want to be mated with me without anyone else telling him otherwise."

"That's gonna be hard, his dragon is pushing for you two to be together, she practically CLAIMED you as his mate because you gave her food last night."

"That why she was all over me?"

"From what I have gathered, yes. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Getting Hanzo away from the dragons and you and getting to know him without that influence. I'm done for the day." McCree stood, gathered his stuff, and headed out. Genji watched him before shrugging and going to train with Zenyatta.

McCree opted for a shower first to wash away the stink of sweat. He didn't want to overwhelm Hanzo with it. Once he did that and redressed in jeans and a red flannel and brushed his hair, tying it in a short ponytail at the base of his neck, he was ready. Though remembering earlier that Hanzo seemed to prefer his hair up, he grabbed a few of his extra hair ties, blue of course, and slide them onto the wrist of his metal arm and tracked down Hanzo by his scent.

McCree found Hanzo busy at work and leaned in the door watching him. The cowboy recognized the room, he had retreated here a few times before to just disappear. It was just a storage room now, but seeing Hanzo cleaning, it would look better. McCree pulled one of the hair ties from his wrist. "Need one of these?" He offered. Hanzo could easily see McCree had his own hair tied back since the cowboy left his hat in his room.

The Omega was so engrossed into his cleaning that he hasn't even smelled the Alpha approach. He looked up from his place where he was scrubbing the floor, one gloved hand holding his bangs up so he could see.

A smile graced his lips when he saw the cowboy, and the dragons stirred. Clearly also happy to see him. Hanzo sat back onto his knees long enough to remove the rubber gloves before standing and making his way to McCree, starting to gather his hair up on the way.

"Thank you, it is much appreciated." He said as he took the hair tie and pulled his mass of hair into a sloppy bun. He sighs, finally happy to have his hair off his neck. "Someone was mad when I walked out of the training room." He chuckled, gesturing slightly to his arm.

"No problem. How's it going in here?" McCree asked, looking around at what had been cleaned so far. He chuckled at the mention of the angry dragons. "Its not always about them."

"It is going well, I think a couple more hours of scrubbing and I will have the hardest parts done." He looks around at the room, a proud smile plastered to his face at the work he'd done so far.

As it was, all that he had left was to finish scrubbing the floor, scrub the walls, wipe down the ceiling, and straighten up the boxes and furniture. And maybe reorganize the boxes if he wanted to be extra OCD.

He snorted at Jesse's comment about the dragons. "Try telling them that. They are very self centered sometimes."

"Listen, I uh... actually wanted to ask if you wanted to sit down and chat over coffee sometime. Get to know each other. I'm trying to see you differently considering I had to help Genji a lot during Blackwatch because of what you did, but I'm willing to put that aside and know the real you first." McCree requested.

Hanzo turned back to Jesse, blushing faintly at the offer of talking over coffee. But he hangs his head at the reminder of what he did, he nods. Happy that McCree is at least willing to try to get to know him. "I would like that," he pauses for a moment, looking back to the room, then back at Jesse. "I could use a break, how about we have that coffee?" He asks with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." McCree waves for Hanzo to follow. They head to the kitchen and McCree starts the machine. Once two steaming mugs were poured and made to their liking, they sat down at a table. "Nobody has tackled that room in so long. Winston gave up on it ages ago. I'm sure everyone will be pleased with it when its clean." McCree noted, sipping his coffee. Looking Hanzo over though, even with the messy bun his hair was in he still looked so beautiful.

Hanzo blew on his coffee a bit before taking a sip, he set the cup back down and smiled. "I'm happy that my services are useful." He caught McCree looking, and he didn't try to fight the smile that appeared. Nor did he try to hide his own looking. He reached up to brush a few stray strands away that were tickling his nose, taking a moment to appreciate the style of the kitchen, since he hadn't the day before. "So.." He starts, unsure. "What do you want to know?"

"Honestly didn't think I'd get this far. Uh... start with the dragons I guess. What are their names?" McCree asked. He had expected Hanzo to turn him down on the coffee offer. Then again this was an Omega who he wad told enjoyed his scent. Maybe there is some hope for them yet.

The archer laughs. "The female, the one who is so attached to you, is Raman. When I was younger, she was the protective stoic one. She has mellowed in my old age." He takes another sip of his coffee. "Udon, the male, seems to have taken her place as the protective one. He used to be playful."

"They care for you a lot, huh?" McCree questioned. It wasn't unusual, Soba was very protective of Genji all the time, McCree lost count of how many bites he had taken before Genji finally warmed up to him. Soba had grown shy after that. "Isn't raman a type of noodle?" McCree asked, chuckling. "Soba is too, what's with the noodle names? Is it cause they look like noodles?"

Hanzo smiles. "Yes, yes they do." They sit in silence for a few minutes, Hanzo took a few sips of his coffee before replying. "Indeed it is. Me and my brother were very young when the dragons were.. 'gifted' to us." He pauses long enough for his face to scrunch, as if recalling a painful memory. "After we were told to name them, our grandfather told us that we should name them after something we like. So we chose noodles." He chuckles softly, recalling the good memory.

"That's one way to do it I guess." McCree chuckled as well. "So I just wanna get the hard stuff to process out of the way then we'll do the whole twenty questions thing." McCree sipped his coffee. "Why did you hurt Genji?" The cowboy's face turned serious. "I just want to understand why everything happened before I start judging anything."

Hanzo's face turned serious as well. And for a long moment. He didn't speak. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Then he sighed, pushing his coffee mug away gently and folding his hands in front it his mouth. His eyes seemed to dull as he recalled the events.

"Alright. Let's get it over with.." he takes one more deep breath before he starts to recount the incident.

"It started when father started showing signs of sickness. I was in the dojo, doing my daily hand to hand combat training with a bodyguard, the only one in Shimada castle willing to fight me since I presented. The other were too fearful of gaining our fathers wrath for fighting his Omega child." He cleared his throat. "The elders were having problems with Genji. He wasn't showing up to his classes, his training or even coming home most nights." He pauses, brows furrowed. "Genji thinks he knows what happened, I'm sure he's said he does. But he doesn't. He doesn't even know half of it. One of the elders approached me during training and pulled me aside to talk. I thought that perhaps I was needed to retrieve my brother because he had gotten plastered and did something stupid. But that wasn't the case, they told me that I had until father was on his death bed to make Genji rethink his loyalties. And if he hadn't by then, I was to kill him. I was furious. I told him that he was crazy if he thought I'd ever turn against my baby brother. He told me I had a choice. Either I do as told... Or they'd sell me to some pervert in a country that had no care or worries for an Omega's emotions or well being." He cut off, taking a shaky breath in an attempt to quell the tears gathering in his eyes. "..It was selfish if me to put my own well being before my brothers. I was taught since Genji was born that I was always to put him first-"

He couldn't hold them back anymore. And choked on a sob, a shaky hand coming up to his mouth in an attempt to quell the now steady stream of tears cascading down his cheeks. He really hadn't meant to look so weak in front of his teammate..

McCree stood and moved to sit next to Hanzo, putting an arm around his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault then, Hanzo. They made you do it. Who's to say they wouldn't have killed Genji after shipping you off? What happened, happened. I understand it now, you weren't given much choice and it was stupid to do that. But look at it this way, you have Genji back, he forgave you for whatever reasoning he believes and he wants you back in his life. Knowing why it happened at least puts me at ease over it. Genji told me our first day back here that he forgave you and he wanted me to respect his wishes to leave you alone about it." McCree squeezed Hanzo gently. "This gives you a chance to get your brother back and start fresh."

McCree wouldn't bring up the things Genji did to himself during the Blackwatch days unless Hanzo asked. It wasn't exactly pretty seeing the short blade embedded in his cyborg arm. McCree still remembers the one time Genji had freaked out on him and even he didn't get away unscathed from that. The cowboy rubbed his face absentmindedly, the scar he was thinking of was hidden under his beard and had faded considerably since the wound was inflicted. Genji had sliced McCree with the same blade he used to tear out the wires in his arm. Genji was at such a low point in his life, McCree did everything he could to be the rock the younger Alpha had needed.

Hanzo looks up at McCree through wet lashes as he put his arm around him. His full on sobbing turning into sniffles and the occasional whimpers as the Alpha's scent wash over him, soothing him. He leaned against the cowboy, tucking his own head under the man's scruffy chin.

"So.. you don't think I'm a bad person for putting myself first..?" He mumbles so softly it's almost inaudible. The clan must have really fucked him up. Both before and after he'd 'killed' Genji.

The Omega's left arm was glowing blue, the dragons, sensing their master's sudden distress, were clawing at his self control. Desperate to be released so they could make him feel better.

"No, I was that way too. Putting myself first." McCree exhaled as he held Hanzo. "I'm gonna tell you something that nobody else really knows, not even Genji. I grew up in New Mexico on a farm, Ma, Pa, and my little sister Mary. It wasn't a big farm, few cows, couple sheep, chickens, even an old grumpy horse we named Gillian. My family was killed by a gang who was rivals with Deadlock. I was selfless with my family, but after they died and I joined Deadlock... it was like something broke in me. All I cared about was myself, never cared about the rest of the gang. I know most people think within a gang you're like family. I was hardly family to them, they let me stay cause I had it out for their rivals. It wasn't until I was arrested and put into Blackwatch that my views started to change." McCree rested a hand on Hanzo's head, holding him close.

"The point I'm trying to make is when something in our lives changes, we change, but it's not as permanent as we think it is, Han. We can always change ourselves and be better, and if people can't accept that we've changed, hell fuck what they think. Those who forgive you and take you back are the ones worth sticking around for."

Hanzo listened closely to what was said to him. When McCree talked about what had happened to his family, he felt guilty. Here he was, tucked under this Alpha, complaining about his own torments, when Jesse's was worse. He at least had his brother, but Jesse had no one from his blood family left..

_"I'm sorry.."_ He said softly in his native tongue. His eyes roaming the gunslinger's face. He was right, Genji had forgiven him. Which meant that his brother was worth sticking around and fighting for. That _he_ was worth fighting for.

A grateful smile graced Hanzo's lips, and he leaned forward. Giving McCree a light nuzzle as a thank you. Both for the comfort, and for opening his eyes to what was right in front of him.

McCree smiled at the affection he received and rubbed Hanzo's arm. "Hard stuff is out of the way. Twenty questions time?" McCree joked and laughed a bit. "What's your favorite color?"

Hanzo huffed a laugh, a lighter one, now that he'd gotten all of that off his chest. "My favorite color is blue." He replied. As they continued, he had laughs at some of the Alphas questions and answers.

The rest of the afternoon well into the night this continued. Even when Hanzo returned to cleaning, McCree resumed his questioning and answering anything Hanzo asked him. Out of it, Hanzo learned McCree loved old western movies, his favorite color was red, his favorite food was burgers, and his favorite scent was butterscotch.

In the end, Jesse learned that Hanzo was a bigger weeabo then Genji, he absolutely LOVED sweets, but his favorite meal was miso soup that one if their maids used to make, her name was Mia. And she would make it when they were sick. His favorite scents were cool winter mornings and strawberry shortcake.

Eventually, Hanzo was all finished cleaning, and had gotten started on organizing the boxes. Luckily for him, they were all pretty much organized and he had nothing more to do. So he packed up the cleaning supplies and put them neatly into the closet and moved to sit next to McCree. He relaxed for a moment as he took in the view of the renewed room.

"What shall we do now?" He asks curiously.

"Dinner is gonna start soon. I usually go for a walk after that, sometimes hang out on the roof with a great view of the sunset if you wanna join me." McCree offered.

He was glad Hanzo was feeling better now. Maybe this could work out between them, some kind of friendship anyway, he wasn't entirely sure about Hanzo as his Omega. McCree was never big on that whole ordeal. Scenting, marking, having pups, a family. Nothing could replace the one he lost.

"Dinner and a show, sounds good." Hanzo replied with a hum. He stood and stretched his right arm, it was a bit sore from his cleaning spree. "I think I should go to and shower first." He said with a smile, he turned to McCree and offered him a hand to help him up. "You can come with me if you'd like, it'd be nice to be able to bathe without needy dragons clinging to me because I went into the 'water chamber'." He chuckles, putting emphasis around the last two words.

"Do they freak out when you shower?" McCree asked, taking the hand that was held to him and stood. What made McCree frown however was when their hands met, he felt something strange on his skin. He didn't pay it much mind though.

Hanzo let out an exasperated sigh. "You have no idea.. they are very much like angry cats when it comes to me bathing them. But when I get into the bath? If I do not leave the door open, so they can see me.. they freak out and are crying and clawing at the door."

If Hanzo noticed the sudden frown on the Alpha's face, he didn't say anything. He had his hands on his hips and was shaking his head as he talked about the crazy beings that were his dragons.

McCree chuckled. "Tell me how you want me, Shimada and I'm there." The cowboy said and tipped an imaginary hat to the Omega.

Of course this was a chance to see what Hanzo kept hidden under his clothes, McCree was genuinely curious about Hanzo's build. He was the kind of Alpha who admired others' bodies and judge their potential in various tasks.

The Shimada in question coughed awkwardly at the way McCree chose to word that statement. But rather then let it drop, he decided to bite back. “Do not tempt me, McCree.” He shoots back with a smirk, more pep in his step as he makes his way to the dorms, swaying his hips all the more while still maintaining that innocent look.

McCree cleared his throat, already his body started to betray him and Hanzo could smell it too. Alpha musk trying to draw in the Omega tempting him. McCree shoved his hands in his pockets and adjusted himself, mentally screaming at himself to stop. The cowboy remained silent, following behind Hanzo.

Having succeeded in his revenge mission, Hanzo toned it down a bit. The walk to his room was relatively silent. When they got there, he fished his key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He steps in, ushering McCree in before closing the door. Once the door is closed, he releases the dragons to roam about. The room itself is still sparse. However there are a few decorations here and there.

A few desk knickknacks, a bonsai plant in the window, a lone picture of two Japanese kids playing in a garden with a man that looked much like a Shimada body guard, and some plushies on the bed. One being a limited edition pachimari.

Hanzo immediately went to his dresser, pulling out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants to match. He tosses them onto his bed, and much to his dismay the playful dragons b line for it. Rolling all over the clothing, and playing on them. The Omega sighs as he shoos them off. He then turns to Jesse. “There’s not much in the way of comfort, but please. Make yourself at home.” He says with a soft smile.

McCree nodded and went about distracting the dragons. He eventually ended up on the floor with the dragons. Keeping them distracted was easy, his hair being freed from its hair tie, the blue elastic band being lost and the dragons playing in McCree's hair from where he laid.

Hanzo says a quick 'thank you' before rushing into the bathroom and closing the door. Or at least he thought he'd closed the door. Because just as he'd finished undressing and was testing the waters, it slowly and silently began to open. The Omega didn't seem to notice, he currently was resting on his left leg, which was bent at the knee to rest on the edge of the bathtub.

His build was lean, but muscular. He had some long, whip like scars on his back, his long black hair being swept to the side. He had minor scarring down his sides. But there were many criss cross scars covering his inner thighs, some scarring on the back of his knee, and a long jagged scar down his right calf. On his shoulders were very faded scars that looked like it was done by a surgeon. In between his shoulder blades there was a big, star shaped scar. The final entry point of Genji's blade from that fateful day.

McCree managed to see Hanzo's body and he was in awe of him. He was quite built for an Omega, it intrigued him a bit. He only allowed himself to stare until Hanzo moved ever so much to risk being caught, turning his full attention to the dragons and acting as though he saw nothing. Hanzo must've been through a lot to get those scars. McCree could only imagine what caused each one.

Hanzo was quick when it came to showering it seemed, once he had finished washing he stepped out and onto the mat. His full front visible as he wrapped up his hair in a white towel.

It seemed that his front side had more scarring then the back, more whip like, wide scars littered his chest and the upper part of his stomach. There was a jagged scar across his belly, most likely from a blade. The upper part of his right arm had some scars that looked like they could be from bullet wounds. A couple more littered the lower part of his arm, then it just stopped. Halfway to his elbow between his wrist. The skin there looked a little too perfect. Nothing but a couple gash like scars on his finger tips. The criss cross scars on his thighs were more visible now that he was facing the Alpha. With his arms raised to fiddle with the towel, some slashing scars on his ribs could be seen. As well as some burn scars.

The Omega however, oblivious to the current world, went on with his daily task. He made a grab for something on the counter, his head tilting just right to show a strange looking scar under where his tongue would be. Once he straightened back up, leaning against the counter, he applied something. Foundation to cover scars on parts of his skin that would show. He carefully applied the fine powder before moving to dress.

McCree watched carefully, looking away and chance he was at risk of being caught staring. McCree recognized some of the scars Hanzo had. He had caught Genji doing the same thing one time with his shurikens. He hoped Hanzo wasn't still actively hurting himself, else he would have to force himself into Hanzo's business and do what he did with Genji. Maybe he should give away that he saw the scars, let Hanzo know he wasn't alone anymore. McCree felt himself grow warm and he unbuttoned his flannel, his own scars being revealed and the cowboy traced his fingers over his body. They eventually reached his thigh again and he lingered on that spot again. McCree seemed to be in a daze, not realizing the dragons were trying to get his attention and failing to do so.

Hanzo was brought back to reality when he heard Raman's 'Angry Ferret Noises' as he called them. He turned to look, now fully dressed and ready to go, his hair neat and held in place by his ribbon, which he had found under the dresser.

He leans against the doorway for a couple minutes before making his way over to the three. Knowing that if Raman kept failing to grab the cowboys attention she'd start her 'Angry Ferret Screaming'. He squats in front of Jesse. Slowly and carefully reaching out to place his hand atop the Alpha's. "Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked in a soft tone, hoping it snapped him from his daze.

McCree looked up at the Omega and sat up. "Be easier to show you." He stood and undid the button on his jeans. "Don't think this is anything, jeans are restrictive when trying to show what it is. His jeans shoved down just above his knees, wearing red briefs, no surprise. But what was on his thigh was what stood out against his sun kissed skin. A black rose tattoo accented with splashes of purple. There was a ribbon attached to the stem with the name "Mary" and a date. "Always gets me when I think about it. I got this for my little sister, she loved roses."

Hanzo watched, his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw the tattoo. It made him touch his chest for some reason. He stands and gives McCree a sympathetic look. "May I?" He gestures to the tattoo. Asking if he can touch the rose.

McCree nodded, running his hand over the ink and watched Hanzo. McCree could easily recall every significant moment through his mother's pregnancy to even Mary's birth. He was so excited for his little sister, he helped as much as he could, doting on his little sister. The day she was taken from him was a very heartbreaking day. McCree squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears. Flashes of memories of his family, bloody, beaten, dead. He sold the farm and the animals for some extra cash and put it into savings. That money was still pulling interest in case he ever settled down. It could never replace his parents or his little sister, his shadow.

Hanzo kneeled, being granted permission to touch the tattoo. He uses his right hand, which is surprisingly smooth. Then he rubs it gently with his thumbs. He glances upward, seeing Jesse's eyes closed tight. He swears he can feel the Alpha's heart aching.

So he does the only thing he can think of to help. Distraction. He leans forward and places a very soft kiss to the rose. Rubbing his hands on either side of the cowboy's knee. His features soft as he smiles at the man above him.

"I am always available should you need to talk. Or should you ever want company." His tone is soft as well. Putting his Omega qualities to good use as he croons in an attempt to sooth the distraught Alpha.

McCree opened his eyes and looked down at Hanzo. He smirked at just how pretty Hanzo looked on his knees at that moment. "Could just use someone who understands how it feels to lose a sibling." McCree reached out and ran his fingers across Hanzo's head, scratching his nails along the Omega's scalp.

Hanzo hummed softly, his eyes fluttering a moment. "Then I am that someone." He says. His soft crooning turning into a deep purring at the fingers on his scalp. He leaned up, headbutting the hand much like a cat. "That feels nice.." He murmured softly as his hands return to his lap and his eyes close, his mouth parted ever so slightly, making the purring even more audible.

McCree smiled and moved to sit on the bed, not bothering to fix his jeans. "C'mere, darlin." McCree requested. Obviously he couldn't make Hanzo do anything, so his tone was light, just asking for Hanzo to move close to him again.

A soft whine left the Omega's throat when the fingers on his scalp left. His eyes fluttered open and he watched as Jesse sat on the bed. With a content smile, he happily obliged. Taking to crawling over to the Alpha simply because he was too lazy to get up and walk.

He sat a little close to McCree this time, a respectable distance, but just barely. He was centered just in front of the man's legs, watching to see what he'd do next. Raman, seeing what is currently happening, is giddy. She grabs her brother by the scruff of his neck like a cat and flees the room to give the two men some privacy for the 'despicable acts' that she's sure they're gonna do.

McCree continued his earlier actions, now that he was more comfortable. He braced a hand behind him on the bed and leaned back a bit, continuing to scratch his nails along Hanzo's scalp. At some point he freed the Omega's hair so it fell along his shoulders. McCree couldn't help but rake his fingers through it. Even though it was still wet, it was so silky and healthy.

Despite trying to keep his composure, McCree's body was starting to react to the Omega on his knees enjoying such a small action like what he was doing. Hanzo was such a beautiful Omega, so strong too verses other Omegas, McCree admired that in him, which in turn was making his scent grow stronger and his briefs to get a little tighter.

"Mnn.." Hanzo sighed softly as the motions were started again, reveling in the attention. At some point he started a series of dooking of his own, very much like his dragons. One of the weirder aspects of being the host to a dragon. Sometimes the master is able to mimic the dragons sounds and sometimes even their actions. It seemed that Hanzo absolutely loved his hair being played with, if the purring and dooking was anything to go by.

His eyes fluttered open when the scent in the air changed, turning his them to McCree. Eyes that were full of love waiting to be given away by that perfect someone. They traveled Jesse's body, both clothed and unclothed parts of him. Before settling on the bulge in front of him, staying there a moment before flicking back to Jesse's in question.

"Sorry..." McCree mumbled. "You're just so beautiful and strong." McCree swallowed nervously as he watched Hanzo's body language. "I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. You had enough of that growing up, this is gonna be a problem until I walk out of here if nothing is done." McCree started panting now, more in anticipation. Would Hanzo do anything, ignore it, or ask him to leave? Either way, McCree cared about Hanzo and would do what the Omega wanted.

Hanzo blushed deeply at being called beautiful, a hand coming up to rub the back it his neck. "You are the first to tell me that.." he mumbled, his body language never changing from it's relaxed state. He looks back up at Jesse with a warm smile. "Then I suppose someone should take care of it then, hm?" He giggles, sliding closer slowly. He rests his hands on Jesse's knees and then looks back up, silently asking permission.

McCree huffed and nodded, giving Hanzo permission to do as he wished. Never had an Omega affected him like this. Sure Omegas smelled good to him, but Hanzo. Cherry blossoms and honey mixed with butterscotch was a sweet and perfect combo. That was just icing on the cake. Hanzo was gorgeous with his amber eyes, long silky hair, his body was amazing too. The fact Hanzo was going to help him out, he couldn't stop the thoughts of Hanzo moaning the cowboy's name while he rode his cock, desperate for the Alpha's knot. Those thoughts made McCree's cock twitch in his briefs.

Hanzo nods back, his hands sliding up slowly to grasp the hem of the red boxers. He carefully lifted them up and over the bulge, then pulled them down until they were able to fall on their own. He squeaked in surprise when he suddenly had the man's dick slapping his cheek.

His slightly red cheeks now spreading well past his shirt line. He tilts his head enough to look at it, flicking his eyes back to Jesse for a moment before closing them. He plants a soft, closed mouth kiss to the side of the shaft. Letting it drag until he reached the tip, opening his eyes back up to see the gunslinger's reaction.

McCree's head was tilted back, panting heavily. When Hanzo's actions stopped, McCree cracked his eyes open to look down at the Omega. "Don't let the piercing intimidate you. Makes it even more pleasurable for both parties." McCree fell back to lay down, gripping the sheets under him.

Hanzo nodded, taking a deep breath and a gulp before carefully grasping McCree at the base. He stroked, slowly at first. Just testing the waters before he delved any further. Then he leaned in, kissing the head, his bottom lip pressed against the piercing.

Opening his mouth slightly, he gave a tentative lick. A glimpse of something shiny flashes. Eyes flicking up once more before he got started, taking the tip of McCree into his mouth, he carefully guided it in until it hit the back of his throat. He set a steady rhythm. Laying his tongue flat as he deep throat the length from the get go. He was skilled, only slipping up one in a while. Hanzo laid his hands back flat on to Jesse's knees, content and determined to make the Alpha released with just his mouth.

"Oh fuck..." McCree moaned, promptly covering his mouth after he let the words slip. His hips jerked with Hanzo's actions and his knot started to swell. "Fuck you know how to please an... Alpha...ngh..." McCree looked to Hanzo, watching the Omega work his cock so well.

Hanzo let out a pleased hum around Jesse's cock, taking care not to go too deep so his mouth wouldn't be knotted. He decides to amp it up, he pulls away until only the tip remained and swirled his tongue around it. Focusing his attention to the slit, lapping up any and all precum that gathered. Every now and then his own piercing caught Jesse's, or snagged the edge of the slit. Not enough time be painful, but enough to cause him to jerk probably.

He stared at Jesse's face as he continues to work, absolutely loving the way he was able to make him so undone in a a matter of minutes. He took the shaft back down his throat again, going until his lips hit the edge of the knot. He held him there, watching the Alpha that was watching him. And then he _hummed_. Low and deep, sending vibrations from his throat to heighten the pleasure that much more.

McCree moaned, his head falling back again and his cock twitching. "God you look so good sucking my cock... fu-mmm. I'm gonna-" McCree moaned again as his knot swelled as big as it could get, enough of a warning for Hanzo to know McCree was cumming.

Hanzo's eyes were still glued to him, he smirked as he greedily drank as much of Jesse as he could. Once it got to where it was too much to swallow he pulled off, sitting still and closing his eyes as the rest of it spurted onto his face, into his hair and onto his exposed chest and shirt.

McCree panted through his orgasm and lifted his head once his cock went into just a dribbling mess of cum, seeing the mess on Hanzo's face and his cock twitched. "Fuck that's hot. Sorry I made a mess when you just showered." He huffed and sat up, looking down at his cock still leaking cum. "Downside to an Alpha, this will still go for a few more minutes." McCree wiped a bit of his seed from Hanzo's face. "Should pay you back for that."

Hanzo carefully opened his eyes, looking at the man in front of him with a smile, he carefully grabbed Jesse's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the seed off greedily. One he deems it clean he starts licking what he can from his face, perhaps a little too greedily. But he doesn't seem to care. He chuckled at the statement he made about being an Alpha. "At least you don't have to change your underwear whenever you get excited because a wave a slick ruins them." He crossed his arms with a half-hearted huff. "You don't owe me anything, Jesse." The omega says with a warm smile.

"I don't wanna leave you hanging, sugar." McCree said. "And I don't want you to feel like I'm just using you, Han." McCree fixed himself to stop the mess from getting on Hanzo's bed and buttoned his jeans before leaning close to Hanzo. "Don't tell me doing and seeing that did nothing to you. Let me clean you up and you can decide on what you want." McCree stood and slipped into Hanzo's bathroom. He found a washcloth and wet it. He returned and sat in front of Hanzo again, cleaning the Omega's face.

Hanzo shifted, not really sure what to say. He was so unused to this. To having someone willingly care for him. He stayed silent until McCree finished cleaning him. But once it was time for him to decide, he internally panicked, which caused him to completely default to what was drilled into his brain long ago. "It.. it did.. I thoroughly enjoyed it. And.. I would enjoy more.. closeness, like that. But I'm just an Omega, you do not owe me anything."

"Just because you are an Omega doesn't mean I'm gonna care any less. What are you craving right now? What does your body want?" McCree leaned close and kissed Hanzo's jaw, moving up to the Omega's ear. "Can't do that and expect me to just leave you unsatisfied, darling. If you truly don't want anything, I understand. But if you want something, I want to know."

Hanzo bit his bottom lip, another of his nervous ticks. He nods, taking a slow breath. "I want.." he starts, thinking about it. "I want something, yes, but.. not right now." He says, gathering the courage to ask. "It's a big request..." Another pause. "I want you to help me during my next heat." His tone is hushed, he's embarrassed to ask. "They are horrible, painful. And they've only gotten worse over the years... It gets so bad that I can't even breath without hurting.." he releases a soft whimper at a flash of memory from his last heat. Followed by a shudder.

McCree sat up and nodded. "Then I'll help you. Come here." McCree knelt down and hugged Hanzo. "I get it, I don't know how it feels, but I can only imagine the frustration with it too. I'm just a text away."

Hanzo, now suddenly feeling three tons lighter, pounces McCree in a hug. Thanking him over and over in his native tongue, accompanied by kisses to his face. Once he calmed down he giggles again, close to a school girl giggle than a grown man. But it's followed by a snort, which he slaps a hand over his mouth and attempts to cover with a cough, his smile never fading. "I think we should be on our way, or we'll miss dinner." He looks down. "I should probably change first haha"

"Did you just snort? Oh my god that's adorable." McCree laughed and hugged Hanzo tighter. "You are something else, Shimada." McCree stood and helped Hanzo to his feet. "Your brother is gonna smell me all over you now."

"No. You have no proof." He said with a mock pout, smiling again when Jesse laughed. He gladly accepted the help to stand, stretching as he made his way to his dresser to change his soiled shirt. "Let him." The Omega says with an almost evil look, quickly dressing and tying his hair back up. "My main concern is that a certain dragon absolutely _loves_ the 'I'm always right' speech." He chuckles. "And loves to rub it in."

"Raman? I'll distract her with food." McCree said and watched Hanzo change. McCree fixed his own shirt and waited for Hanzo. Once the Omega was ready, they headed to the dining hall.


End file.
